


On the Airwaves

by Ethereally



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, F/F, Hanayo's Orange Outfit, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As radio host of Night Vale's daily talk show, Honoka has certain responsibilities she must uphold when delivering the news. Kotori has other ideas about what should and shouldn't be said in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Airwaves

“Welcome to Night Vale!”

Honoka beamed into the mic as she made the announcement, ready to bring the small town their daily source of news. She practically bounced in her seat, toying with the edges of her cue cards as the theme music for her show played. Today was going to be super-special. She loved her job most of the time, but today, the Night Vale newsroom had a guest: well, if guest was what they were going to call it. To be completely honest and accurate in the name of ethical journalism, Honoka had snuck Kotori into the building when the security guard was busy trying to reattach his head. 

Now Kotori was hiding underneath the table with all Honoka’s DJ equipment, camouflaged between circuits and wires and a strange plant that had grown out of the metal desk. She toyed with the fingers of Honoka’s left hand as Honoka continued to speak. “I’m Honoka Kousaka, and I’m your host for the day. Bringing you the most accurate news since the beginning of time, or from when anyone can remember, anyway!” Honoka squeezed Kotori’s hand, and Kotori smiled back up at her. Honoka felt her chest flutter ever-so-slightly. 

But back to business! She had a very important job, whether Kotori was involved or not. She frowned, reading off the first item on her cue card list. “The gates to Hell have opened up again on 60th Street. Residents are told not to enter or exit unless on Official Business, or unless they have been cleared by God or Satan himself. Any incoming devils are to report to Councilwoman Nico Yazawa upon arrival, and to tell her what they’re in for—“ Honoka’s voice trailed off. A soft, gentle hand had reached up to caress her thigh, and Honoka glanced down in shock. 

Oh god, it was Kotori. Well, of course. Who else would it be? She beamed up at Honoka, pointing back up at the mic, a signal to tell her to _focus_. Honoka swallowed the lump in her throat. Kotori was right, yes! “Intent. Also, hooded figured have been spotted in the dog park once again. Residents are once again reminded to obey the signs. No dogs in the dog park, no cats taking cat naps, no—ah—“ 

Kotori had unbuttoned the waistband of Honoka’s jeans, sliding them down under the table. Honoka flushed, trying her best to ignore how Kotori was beginning to leave kisses up the bare skin of her inner thighs, or how she was rubbing circles into them, hands skimming close to her underwear. A part of her wanted to tell Kotori to stop this, stop now, but the other part of her shut it out. Besides, it wasn’t as though Honoka didn’t enjoy the _danger_ of being caught. Excitement was why she’d moved to Night Vale at first after all, though she didn’t quite remember when or how she’d shown up in the town. All she’d known was that one day she’d appeared and Kotori had been there, the beautiful stranger who lived near her who sometimes took the same bus. 

“There’s been a strange leakage spotted in the fifth floor building. Residents are advised not to communicate with it. Hanayo Koizumi of 5th Street was last seen trying to feed it candy—“ Honoka bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning as Kotori bit the inside of her thigh, then sucked on it lightly, mixing in pleasure with the pain. She could already feel heat pooling between her legs and herself starting to get slightly wet. Honoka steeled herself; she had more important things to do. “She was last seen trying to feed it candy and found herself awake, two days later, wearing an orange outfit. Not the color. I mean an actual orange suit. It was round, and stuff, and-- _oh my god_ \--“

Kotori was thumbing her finger against Honoka’s underwear, gently rubbing against her clit. The same wicked grin that had been there earlier was only widening as she pressed her tongue against the fabric, and Honoka let out another involuntary noise of pleasure that must have traveled across the airwaves. A bright flush crossed her cheeks and Honoka grabbed her cue cards. She had to stay quiet, somehow. “Sorry, I was just surprised at the orange suit. Unprofessional, my bad! Anyway, today is February the 30th, and you know what that means! Residents are advised to turn their televisions on at four in the morning to see their destined loves. Chances are, you’ll see nothing but static, but what do you know? You might be one of the lucky few to uncover that myth.” 

Kotori laved softly at her damp panties with her tongue again and Honoka gripped the handles of her chair. Okay, she’d handled that well. Pleasure continued to course through her as Kotori continued to rub circles into her thighs, before reaching up and sliding Honoka’s underwear down. Honoka gritted her teeth, before taking a deep breath and continuing to speak. “Kotori asked me out to coffee last week.” 

Honoka gulped. She’d been reporting on Kotori ever since she’d started her job at the radio station, talking about how gorgeous she’d found her from the day she’d first met. The Kotori update was just part of the show at this point. But how was she supposed to talk about how beautiful Kotori was, how much she loved her bright brown eyes and ridiculous fluffy hair, especially when Kotori was right there, listening to her, pushing her finger into the slit between Honoka’s legs and teasing into it. Honoka somehow managed to slam the mute button before letting out a loud moan, practically trembling under Kotori’s each and every movement. Oh god, what was she going to do? 

As though she knew what Honoka was thinking, Kotori suddenly looked up, and offered a nod of encouragement, mouthing the words _do go on_. Honoka gulped. 

Well, she was a professional radio talk show person, and she was going to somehow manage. Honoka tossed away her cue cards, not noticing as they scattered across the floor of the talk show room. She pushed the “On Air” button, because impromptu oral sex sessions or not the show would have to go on. “Beautiful, perfect Kotori asked me to coffee last week. At first, I didn’t really know how to respond, because I was so busy staring—but I think I managed all right! I said yes. So we went out, and we,” Kotori’s tongue pushed against her clit, and Honoka’s fingernails dug circles into the armrest of the chair, “And we had an uh, great time, and we talked and she was really interesting and told me about the monster children she takes care of--” 

Another of Kotori’s fingers slid into Honoka and she felt her back arch against the chair, hips bucking with delight. Kotori’s pumping motions with her fingers began to go quicker, faster; Honoka knew she had to finish wrapping up soon. She wasn’t sure how much more she’d be able to hold out. “I kept looking at her hair, and her great skin, and how she has a lovely dimple when she smiles, and how _I_ wanted to be the one to make her smile,” A third finger slid in, and Honoka threw her head back against the headrest of her chair. “She’s amazing, and wonderful, and she tried to pay but I got the check first, so she said that I had to take her out next and so I’m—uh— _ah_ \--“

One of Honoka’s hands dug into Kotori’s hair as Kotori began to lick faster, push harder, tugging against it with a steady grip. Honoka squeezed her eyes shut as she came to a peak, waves of bliss crashing through her body. She hoped, prayed that the townsfolk wouldn’t guess what she was doing as Kotori continued to finger her through her orgasm, letting out another soft whimper. Kotori’s tongue scraped against her clit once more and Honoka was gone, gone, gone, biting her tongue to stop herself from being any louder. Self-control had never been her strong point and yet it was the name of their game, and when Honoka’s eyes met Kotori’s she knew that it had been what Kotori was teasing at. A flush crossed Honoka’s cheeks.

That wouldn’t do: she’d have to get her back, somehow! Still blushing, Honoka made one last announcement before returning the favor.

“And now—and now, the weather!”


End file.
